What I Go To School For
by Eight-Days-A-Week
Summary: There's a new girl at Wallison High School and she quickly finds herself falling for the lonely boy, Dougie Poynter.


Title:** What I go To School For**

Summary:** There's a new girl at Wallison High School and she quickly finds herself falling for the lonely boy, Dougie Ponter.**

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Dougie or any member of McFly, I do however own any other characters.**

**Part 1: First day is always a drag.**

"Loner!"

"Loser!"

"Can't get a girlfriend!" Various voices called out at me as I walked along the corridors of Wallison High School. I was used to the abuse, both verbal and physical, as I had been the target for most of it since the beginning of my time at the school. I quickly took a left into the safety of the school hall, closely followed by a vast number of other pupils, about to begin the first day of a new school year. I sat in the corner of the back row, placing my bag down on the chair beside me as everyone else filed in and sat with their friends, catching up and talking to eachother about their vacation. I just looked around, glancing at the various groups around the hall, but still, I remained alone.

"Attention! Silence!" A short, weak-looking, bald man, ironically named Mr. Strong, screamed from the stage set out on the floor. The loud chatter stopped abruptly, sending all eyes towards Mr. Strong.

"Welcome," he began "to a new school year at Wallison. This school is proud to have ALL students that attend. Some, however, had bad grades last year. We shall not tollerate the lack of enthusiasm towards your schoolwork this year. Make it a good one! Enjoy, you may now go to your first lesson of the day."

Sat in my English classroom, alone in the back corner, I figeted with the pen in my hands, occasionally glancing at the board to take notes that the teacher was writing down. The door creaked open but I kept writing. I heard mumbles from the front of the classroom. "Class! Listen up, Mr. Strong has someone he'd like to introduce you all to." Mrs. Adams told us. I looked up to the front of the room, through my messy blonde fringe.

"Class, this is Catherine. She's a new student, I hope you all make her feel very welcome." Mr. Strong said, gesturing at the young girl who was stood at the front, biting her lip and looking at the floor, obviously embarrased.

"Catherine?" Mrs. Anderson asked, making the girl look at her.

"Yes?" She asked, feebly.

"Go sit down up there next to Mr. Poynter, please." My eyes widened as the girl started to walk towards me. She sat down next to me, looking at me briefly before pulling everything she needed from the bag that sat at her feet. Mrs. Adams continued on with the lesson as the new girl sat next to me, I looked at her, her brown hair gently sweeped her shoulders and her side fringe hung lightly over her forehead. She looked directly at me and smiled, showing a row of straight white teeth. I smiled back weakly.

"I'm Catherine." She said, her accent indicating that she wasn't from around here.

"I'm...uh...I'm Dougie." I said. She held out her hand and I shook it feebly.

"So, what's this school like?"

"Uh...I'm not really the person you should ask that..." She looked at me oddly. "Oh, I...uh...well, no-one likes me here. No-one really talks to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know." I smiled weakly at her once again before turning my attention towards the front of the room. The class worked quietly, but I couldn't concentrate, I had someone sitting next to me for once.

"Dougie?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at her.

"Could you show me around? I don't know anyone else and you seem like an alright guy." I nodded at her before turning back to the board. I heard her sigh heavily before copying down the small passage written on the white board.

After class, she followed me out of the room, catching up with me outside.

"Dougie, do you know where room E4 is?" She asked, her green eyes twinkling.

"I'm heading there now, you can walk with me." She nodded and walked along side me, silently. We reached the hallway where our desired destination was when we had a run-in with Danny Jones, just one of the guys who's beaten me up on various occasions.

"Well well well, look who we have here. Dougie Poynter. And is this his girlfriend? Aww, so cute aren't you, love." He joked, pinching her cheek. I looked as she glared at him, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Don't touch me! And DON'T call me love!" She told him.

"Feisty one here, eh, Doug?" I just looked at him. He glared at me, before grabbing my shirt and flinging me against the lockers behind me, the handles dug violently into my back, instantly causing large bruises to form. His fist collided with my right cheek before he laughed at me and walked away, leaving me to slide down the lockers, tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Catherine asked, crouching down beside me.

"I'm fine." I said, touching the patch on my cheek. There was warm blood trickling down my cheek, staining the sleeve of my crisp white shirt. I felt Catherine wrap her small hand around mine, removing it from my face.

"It's swelling." She told me. I just looked at her, letting the tears roll from my eyes. She sat down beside me. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I go through this alot, I reckon I will." I said, standing up, pulling her with me. "Come on, Maths awaits us." She smiled at me, before following me into the room.


End file.
